1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to socks, slipper socks and the like and especially to such socks which are split on an upper portion between a toe portion and a calf portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Socks and slipper socks are well known garments. A person whose foot is wounded or injured knows that conventional socks and slipper socks can aggravate a foot wound or injury when they are pulled onto or off of a foot. In the case where a foot wound is bandaged, the bandage must be changed with regularity and conventional socks and slipper socks, if worn, must be pulled off of and onto the foot, often traumatizing the wound and delaying the healing process. The same problem arises in the case of a foot with a surgical incision which is bandaged.
Wound care has received a lot of attention in recent years. Some wounds are chronic under normal conditions and extreme care is required to effect healing. Feet are susceptible to decubitis ulcers which can be extremely difficult to heal, especially in persons who have poor or restricted circulation such as diabetics. Diabetic ulcers frequently appear on a patient's toes which are especially vulnerable to cold. Foot coverings are essential in such cases to keep the persons feet warm, clean and dry. People with diabetic ulcers on their feet wear what is called an orthowedge shoe which allows a person's weight to rest on the heel of the foot, reducing or eliminating pressure on the toes. The Velcro.RTM. top of an orthowedge goes over the foot and must be accommodated by any foot covering. Decubitis ulcers are often treated with a topical medication and dressed to promote healing. Frequent dressing changes, such as twice daily, are often indicated but the action of pulling a sock on and off of a foot to change a dressing can disturb the dressing and the wound, delaying the healing process by exacerbating the wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,013 ("Krack"), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an "easy on sock" which is split from a toe portion all the way through an upper portion of the sock so that it may be wrapped around, rather than pulled onto, a foot. A plurality of hook and loop closure strips are provided to close the split and secure the sock around a foot. Although this construction addresses the problem of minimizing trauma to a foot during application and removal of the sock, there is a better way.